Bajo las reglas
by saruka7nube
Summary: Marceline es una niña huérfana hasta que un día cualquiera es adoptaba por su tío y el hijo de este, aunque ellos le ocultan algo a Marceline.
1. Chapter 1

Hoy me levanté como otro día cualquiera. Podríais definirme como una chica antisocial, incomprendida y todo lo que queráis, pero era de esperarse de una chica que ha vivido desde los cinco años en un orfanato. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico, yo sobreviví por pura suerte, el 16 de diciembre de 1884. Bajé de mi habitación cuando llegó una cuidadora.

–Marceline tengo buenas noticias para ti, hemos encontrado a un familiar que va a venir a por ti-. La señora me sonreía amablemente mientras que yo sentía que por primera vez en la vida me latía el corazón.

Subí a hacer las maletas y cuando acabé, eché un vistazo a esa pequeña habitación. Salía del orfanato ante las atentas miradas de todos. Cuando crucé las puertas que daban a la calle, me giré por última vez para ver ese orfanato, esa casa. Miré hacia delante y vi a un señor viejo apoyado en su coche negro.

–Hola Marceline es un gusto conocerte. Me llamo Simón Giotto y soy tu tío-.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido -Hola-. Hizo una reverencia y me invitó subir al coche.

Cuando paró tenía ante mis ojos una mansión, más grande que mi orfanato.

–Te va a encantar vivir conmigo y con mi hijo, sabes tiene tu misma edad-. Lo miré sin importancia y bajé del coche.

Cuando abrió la puerta y me encontré con un gato albino que me miraba con sus ojos azules que me desgarraban el alma.

La voz de Simón me sacó de mis pensamientos –Se llama Shawn-. Asentí y lo seguí mirando hasta que, otra vez, alguien me habló.

–Hola Marceline soy Héctor, tu primo-. Levanté mi mirada hacia él, tenía unos ojos azules parecidos a los del gato y el pelo azabache. –Hola- volví a decir secamente.

–Padre hoy es el día en que vendrán mis amigos a ver la película- Simón asintió ante esas palabras. –Me alegro, así se los presentarás a Marceline-. Me miró y me sonrió pícaramente.

–Simón podrías decirme donde esta mi habitación- le dije secamente.

-Venga Héctor ya has oído- dijo con un tono medio serio medio alegre. –Está bien padre-.

Cuando me llevó a mi habitación vi que era gigante.

–Marceline espero que te lo pases bien con nosotros-. Lo miré de reojo. –Claro- me moleste a decir.

–Tengo ganas de presentarte a mis amigos, ¡te van a caer genial!-. Solo asentí.

–Bueno, te dejo para que te acomodes, padre ya nos llamará cuando sea la hora de bajar-.

–Eres muy educado con tu padre-. Me sonrió de medio lado.

–Nadie le contesta al Tercero-. Dicho eso se fue y me dejó intrigada, _¿Tercero?_ pensé. Me eché a dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cabe decir que ni Hora de Aventuras ni ningún otro personaje me pertenece. La letra en cursiva son pensamientos.**

* * *

Cuando me levanté eran las siete, las siete del 16 de diciembre de 1894. Diez años desde aquel accidente, pero sé que nunca lo olvidaré, me entró un escalofrío. Suspiré con pesadez y oí que llamaban a la puerta.

–Adelante- dije y pasó una sirvienta –Señorita, el señor Simón la espera abajo-. Asentí y bajé.

Vi a Simón con esmoquin blanco y a Hector con uno negro, muy apuestos los dos.

–Marceline ve a cambiarte por favor-. La sirvienta volvió con otro esmoquin parecido al de Hector, pero en vez de camiseta blanca era rosa, resoplé, no me gustaba nada ese color. –Hoy viene gente importante, así que no tardes-. Lo miré intrigada y me fui a cambiar.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras, tocaron la puerta y, como no vi a nadie, fui a abrir yo, casi pisando a Shawn por el camino y abrí. Vi a 3 personas. Un chico moreno, una chica con rasgos latinos y la otra chica que era rubia. Miré a todos, pero solo uno de ellos me llamó la atención. También noté como mi primo se acercaba por mi espalda.

–Hola chicos esta es Marceline-. Cada uno se presentó –Hola, me llamo Víctor- Saludó el moreno.- Hola, me llamo Lumpi- saludó la latina. – Hola, me llamo Bonnibel-. Saludó la rubia.

Levanté la cabeza con indiferencia. Hector rompió el hielo – Vamos al salón que la comida ya va a estar lista-.

Yo iba a subir a mi habitación hasta que alguien me agarró de la muñeca.- ¿No vas a ver la película con nosotros?- Dijo la rubia. La mire con indiferencia.

– No quiero aburrirme con vosotros- le conteste. Mi primo salió de la cocina– venga no seas tonta y vente con nosotros- bajé resignada las escaleras y me senté en el sofá.

Vi como se acercaba Shawn y algo en él que me llamó mucho la atención, su collar. Tenía algo parecido a una llave. Era pequeñita y parecía de oro.

\- Ven Shawn -. Iba a cogerlo cuando mi primo lo agarró antes que yo –o no este chiquitín se va dormir-. Lo mire raro, pero no le di importancia.

-¿Me puedo sentar aquí?- me dijo la rubia –ehhh… claro bol-.

-Bonnibel, me llamo Bonnibel -.

–A eso sí- ni le miré y se sentó a mi lado. Los otros también se sentaron.

La película era un asco, Night Birds ¿a quién se le ocurriría?

Me aburría y empecé a mirar de un lado a otro, y me quedé mirando a cada uno. Víctor se dio cuenta y me lanzó una sonrisa coqueta, yo fruncí el ceño, cogí el cojín y se lo lancé a la cara.

\- ¡MARCELINE! ¿Por qué le tiras la cojín?- me dijo Hector.

-Me estaba sonriendo- le dije señalándolo.

-Eso no es razón para empezar a tirar cojines- dijo mi primo.

–porque era un cojín porque sino…- dije susurrando.

-¿Qué has dicho?- me preguntó mi primo.

–nada, nada me voy a mi habitación- dije simplemente, me levanté y me fui.

Estaba subiendo a mi habitación, cuando llegué me desplomé en la cama. Estaba pensando hasta que alguien tocó la puerta. Hector entreabrió la puerta y pude notar que todos los demás también estaban.

–Largo de mi cuarto- gruñí.

–Tranquila guapa, que solo queríamos saber si estabas bien-dijo el tal Víctor.

–Dos cosas: primera, no me llames ''guapa'', tengo nombre y segunda a vosotros no os importa-. Dije enfadara.

–Mira ''guapa'' yo no he venido aquí para ver si estás bien, sino para ver tu cutre cuarto- me dijo Lumpi mientras hacía comillas en guapa.

Solo gruñí y me levante de mi cama.

–Lumpi no seas mala con ella- dijo la rubia mirándome.

Yo la miré y bufé- no necesito a nadie que me defienda-.

-Oye Marceline mi padre nos ha dejado salir ¿vamos a dar un paseo?-.

_Un ¿coche? tengo una idea_ pensé. –Vale vamos-dije contenta, mientras cogía de los hombros a todos. - Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien todos- Hector me miró confuso con una ceja en alto, pero dejó de darle importancia.

Bajamos al garaje y me sorprendió ver muchos coche negros. Hector me sacó de mis pensamientos.

\- Mira este es mi coche favorito, es mi bebe, se llama Lambo-. Lo dijo mientras abrazaba el coche, _que grima de tío si todos los coches son iguales_.

-¿Qué tiene este coche de especial?- le pregunté, me sonrió de lado- es el primer coche que me regaló padre, justo cuando entré-. _''¿entre?''_ pensaba .

-venga vamos todos-dijo Hector.

-¿Puedo conducir yo?- le dije con una sonrisa. – ¡Estás loca! A mi Lambo solo le gusta que lo conduzca yo-. A todo el mundo se le cayó una gotita en la sien. Subí resignada en la zona del copiloto. Estaba seria con los brazos cruzados.


	3. Chapter 3

Salimos de la mansión y fuimos a la ciudad. Paramos delante de una heladería.

-¿Y ve-ni-mos- a una he-la-de-ría?- dije poco a poco a mi primo con cierta histeria.

-¡sii! ¿A quién no le gustan los helados?-dijo mi primo con su típica sonrisa tonta.

_Que grima me sigue dando este chico_ pensé mientras lo miraba de reojo, y bajamos todos del coche. Cuando íbamos de camino a la puerta noté que alguien nos miraba.

–Son nuestros ''viejos amigos''- dijo mi primo.

'' _¿antiguos amigos?''_ _nunca entiendo a este chico, pero ahora lo único importante son esas llaves_.

Me di cuenta de que esos chicos se nos acercaban.

-¿Pero mira quién es? Si es el perro y sus ovejitas-.

-Este tío es imbécil-dije.

-¿Qué HAS DICHO?- me dijo.

–Ostras ¿lo he dicho en alto?- dije.

–Pues si, a buenas horas te das cuenta- dijo Bonnibel. El chico estaba a punto de pegarme y cerré con los ojos con fuerza, pero el golpe nunca llegó. Abrí los ojos y lo que vi fue a Hector delante de mí, agarrando la mano del chico

–A ella ni tocarla- dijo rabioso y yo me quedé en shock.

El chico cayó al suelo. Se levanto todo rabioso, he iba a pegar a Hector, hasta que yo le pegué una patada en el estómago y otra en la cabeza tirándolo otra vez al suelo.

–Vaya saber pelear- dijo mi primo.

– ¿Qué te creías?¿que era una niñita de papá como tú?- dije sacando pecho, orgullosa.

Mi primo solo sonrió –vale dos para mí y uno para ti- mira al chico del suelo y asentí.

Yo luché contra la única chica mientras mi primo se encargaba de los otros dos chicos. Al final, acabaron huyendo mientras mi primo y yo chocábamos los cinco.

–muy buena esa- me dijo y yo asentí.

Entramos tranquilamente en la heladería, mientras nos limpiábamos el polvo. Nos sentamos en una mesa un poco apartada

-¿Quiénes eran esos chicos?- pregunté, aunque tampoco me interesaba saber la respuesta.

– El alto al que noqueaste se llama Mark, el calvo se llama Nigel, el chico que tenia pelo de chica se llama Gabriel y la única chica se llama Rachel, la peleona- dijo Víctor.

–puff… pues a mí no me ha costado nada ganarla-

-Eres fuerte ''guapa''-dijo Lumpy.

_Hay, otra vez con lo de guapa_ pensé rechinando los dientes.

–dejando a tras todo esto, ¿Hector me dejas las llaves que tengo frio y quiero coger mi abrigo?-dije sonriente y él estaba dudando. –vale, pero ten cuidado al cerrar la puerta de Lambo- me las dio y cuando estaba a punto de salir.

– ¡Marceline!- me gritó mi primo Hector con tono serio.

_Mierda me han pillado_ pensé mientras me giraba.

-¿Qué?- dije.

-¿de qué quieres el helado?- me dijo.

–Esto, me da igual jejeje- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa. Salí por la puerta y suspire _por los pelos_. Salí contenta para fuera y antes de entrar noté a alguien acercándose. Giré y vi a un chico alto y de pelo negro.

-¿Tú eres Marceline, la sobrina de Simón?-me pregunto.

–A ti que te importa- me miró por encima del hombro y me empujó contra el coche.

-¿Quién te crees tú para empujarme?- se rio.

\- soy Marshall, uno de los más importantes-

-¿más importantes de qué?- se rió de lado y me pegó un puñetazo.

-Ya lo sabrás pronto-y dicho eso se fue.

Me levanté del suelo y revente con mi mano el cristal del coche y, con frustración, subí al coche, lo arranqué y me fui.


	4. Chapter 4

POV HECTOR

Estaba comiendo mi helado cuando caí en algo _¿desde cuándo Marceline trajo chaqueta? _Fruncí el seño y los chicos se dieron cuenta.

-¿Qué te pasa Hector?- dijo Víctor.

-¿Ustedes vieron salir a Marceline con una chaqueta?- dije.

–No- dijeron Víctor y Bonnibel.

–Con lo pésima que es en la moda no lo sé- dijo Lumpy.

-entonces… MI COCHE!- grité y salí corriendo con los chicos detrás, pero era demasiado tarde, Marceline ya estaba arrancando el coche.

–NOOOOOOOO… hay dentro estaba mi pinta uñas- se lamentaba Lumpy.

\- ¿pinta uñas? A mí me ha robado el coche, mi querido Lambo- dije. –Esto no se quedara así- saque mi teléfono y marqué el número de los guardaespaldas de mi padre.

–Chicos me han robado el coche, búsquenlo y...no quiero ningún rasguño o lo pagareis muy caro- la última parte la dije un poco perturbadora.

POV MARCELINE

_Jajaja todo salió como planeaba. Menos lo de ese chico... Marshall, es muy raro. Pero da igual_. Miré por el retrovisor y me di cuenta de que había coches que me llevaban un rato persiguiendo, pisé el acelerador para ver si les daba esquinazo. Hice un rodeo, pero ellos me seguían como polillas hacia la luz. Me canse de huir. Cogí con fuerza el volante e hice un derrape de 180 grados, colocando el coche al frente de los suyos. Sonreí con soberbia, cambié la marcha y aceleré.

POV HECTOR

Estaba en un coche de mis amigos, yo de copiloto y los otros tres detrás. Seguimos a Marceline, hasta que, de repente, giro dándonos la cara y en la suya reconocí una sonrisa burlona. Sin aviso aceleró, con la intención de envestirnos.

-¡No hará lo que estoy pensando que va a hacer!- dijo Lumpy mientras agarraba del cuello a Víctor.

–No, no se atreverá- dije seguro de mi mismo.

-que sí, que sí, nos va a envestir la muy bruta- dijo Lumpy desesperada.

-¿Te quieres relajar?, pedazo histérica- dijo Bonnibel mientras le daba una buena guantada en la cara.

–¡Si eso mátame antes! – Le contesto lloriqueando.

–n-no cre-o que vall-a a a-cerl-o- dije tartamudeando mientras miraba en sus ojos la determinación.

_Que viene, que viene, esta tía va a embestirnos._ Apretaba mis manos fuertemente a mis rodillas.

POV MARCELINE

_Jajá ellos creen que les voy a envestir, idiotas. _Justo antes de impactar, hice un giro de 90º y en ese momento les hice, en toda la cara de mi primo, el corte de manga. Aceleré y me metí por un callejón.

_Hector tiene que tener algún cigarrillo por aquí._ Abrí el compartimento de copiloto mientras conducía.

_¿Qué coño hace esto aquí?_ Pensé mientras cogía una pistola.

-¿Por qué tiene una pistola?- entonces noté que aún me perseguían con cuatro coches más.

– Bueno si no hay más remedio- miré el retrovisor, apunté a las ruedas y disparé.

POV HECTOR

-¡Está nos quiere matar!- dijo Lumpy mientras ahogaba a Víctor.

-mee est-as a-ho-gan-do- dijo Víctor.

-¡Huy lo siento querido¡- dijo Lumpy mientras Víctor tomaba bocanadas de aire.

-¿De dónde a sacado la pistola esa loca?- Me pregunto Bonnibel. –Es obvio, la tengo por si me roban a mi Lambo- Dije tranquilamente, mientras note que todos me miraban con cara de WTF.

-¿Qué pasa?–dije.

-Tú eres tonto, tío- dijo Víctor.

-¿Por qué?- dije sin entender.

–Te acaban de robar el coche… con el arma dentro-Dijo Lumpy a punto de explotar.

–Ahhh no había caído jajaja- dije mientras me rascaba la nuca nervioso. Los otros solo me miraban con cara de asesinarme.


End file.
